TentaCOOL Attack
by Ketchum
Summary: Written by me and my little brother a few summers ago, at the beach, about the pokemon characters at the beach!


TENTACOOL ATTACK  
Written by Ketch and Skull Kid   
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!!! THERE IS NO MONEY INVOLVED!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!!!  
Author's note: We wrote this story when we were at the beach and couldn't go in the water because there was too many jellyfish!   
  
Narrator: Today as we join our heroes they are taking a well deserved vacation at the beach. As always Ash is determined to be a pokemon master in capturing every thing possible.  
Ash: Misty! There's too many tentacool out there!  
Misty: Maybe if you got off your butt and caught some of them! And you call yourself a pokemon trainer!  
Ash: Oh be quiet!  
Misty: Well I'm going swimming even if your too chicken! Come on Pikachu, Togepi!  
Pikachu: Pika! (No!)  
Togepi: TOKI! (Pikachu!)  
Misty: Oh fine, bye.  
Misty ran out into the water.  
Brock: Look! Pretty Girls!  
Brock stood up and ran after a group of girls.  
Brock: Can I get your phone numbers? E-mail? Anything???????  
Ash gets a sweat drop. Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi hang out on the beach, just watching the waves. Today there was an unusual amount of tentacool in the waters so they didn't want to go in.  
Title: Tenta COOL Attack!!!!!  
Togepi and Pikachu are on the land building a sand castle while Ash just watches them. Then he looks over to where Brock is not having much luck with the girls. Then he looks out at Misty in the water, meanwhile Togepi heads out into the water and Pikachu runs out to get him.   
Pikachu: PI PI PI!!!!!  
Ash notices this.  
Ash: Pikachu! Your supposed to be watching Togepi! Don't let it go in the water!  
Pikachu gets one of those little mushroom sighs.   
Just then a HUGE wave comes and Misty is swept into a large school of Tentacool. Misty: Help!  
Togepi runs to help Misty, but it is much to little, Ash grabs it and picks it up. He reaches into his backpack which has his pokeballs in it and grabs squirtle.  
Ash: Squirtle! Go get Misty!  
Squirtle runs out into the water but he is stopped by a tentacool who stings it, it floats down to the bottom and then rises with little swirls in it eyes.  
Ash: Squirtle Return! Bulbasaur go help Misty!  
Bulbasaur uses razor leaf at the tentacools but they send them flying right back hitting Bulbasaur and knocking it out. Just as Ash was getting ready to send out Pikachu, Team Rockets balloon appeared on the scene.   
Jessie: Prepare for trouble.  
Make it double  
Jessie: to protect the world from devisation  
James: to unite all peoples within our nation  
Jessie: to denounce the evils of truth and love  
James: to extend our reach to the stars above.  
Jessie: Jessie  
James: James  
Jessie: Team rocket blast off at the speed of light  
James: surrender now or prepare to fight  
Meowth: Meowth that's right!  
  
Who's that Pokemon?  
It's TENTACOOL!  
  
Ash: Oh no! Not you again!  
Team rocket sends out a net and captures Pikachu in it. Pikachu tries to use thunder shock on it.  
James: Nope, as usual the geniuses have made an electric proof net!  
Ash: What geniuses?  
Jessie: Us you moron!  
Ash: Oh, anyway! Give Pikachu back!  
Meowth: We've got pikachu now!  
Jessie: We did it!  
James: Looks like Team rocket has finally captured our pika pal!  
Misty gets caught in another wave, and this time she gets stung by a tentacool.  
Misty: OWE!  
Just as Misty is about to be caught in another wave, pokemon pops out of the water.  
Ash: HEY! It's Lapras!!!!!!  
Lapras: Laaaa!  
Ash: Lapras! Use ice beam to freeze the water!  
Lapras used an ice beam to freeze the water (oooh who would have guessed that?) Ash and all the pokemon run out onto the ice to help Misty. However, it's really slippery! They all begin to slide around, and Ash's weight is too heavy for the ice to hold and it breaks starting them right back where they were only this time in the water! He grabs Togepi and heads into shore. As they are headed into shore Togepi uses psychic to raise all of the tentacools and tentacruels out of the water, and burst the net Pikachu is in. Pikachu fell out of the net and landed in Ash's arm's. Meanwhile Team Rocket was floating the air.  
James: Darn I was sure we had Pikachu.  
Jesse: Me too.  
Meowth: Me-owth  
Then out of no where an ice beam hit Team Rocket and there balloon froze and then it flew far away.  
Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rockets floating off again!  
Then a little white star appeared in the sky with a "ping" and then they were GONE!  
Misty swam back to shore now that the tentacool were floating in the air. Just as she hit land they all fell back. She ran over to Togepi.  
Misty: Did you do that togepi?  
Ash: Come on Misty, Togepi doesn't know any moves!  
Misty: It does too!   
Ash: Does not!  
Misty: Does too!  
Ash: Does not!  
Brock came running back.  
Brock: knock it off!  
Ash: Sorry Brock, did you have any luck?  
Brock put his head down and huge anime tears appeared.  
Brock: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ash: Sorry.....  
They all picked up there stuff and headed back to the Pokemon center.  
Ash: So Misty, I guess you don't like Tentacool any more!  
Misty: Are you kidding? I loooooooooveeeeee Tentacool, there so pretty!  
Ash and Brock get sweat drops as the screen zooms out.  
Narrator: As we can see, the tentacool had a cooler attack then they expected! 


End file.
